His Dark Temptation
by OneScarredClipedWing
Summary: An industrious married young man has found and lived the life that he dreamed of. Until he meets a handsome billionaire that will make his life complicated in finding the one thing that the man was missing: Lust. Now, he is not the same man that everybody once knew anymore. He wants to feel alive, warm, and loved all at once. It's his dark temptation. {On Hiatus}


**A/N: I originally wasn't going to post this as my next story. Mostly because I didn't know what genre to put this in (I refuse to put it as "Romance").**

**Rated T: some violence, sexuality and drug content**

**Main Characters:**

**Hiccup, Pitch, Jack, "Rhonda", Heather, North, Toothiana, and Valka**

**Note: I don't own any characters in this story. I hope you enjoy reading this story! :)**

* * *

_**1.**_

"Eret, tell me how old you are, please."

"28 years old."

"What do you do for a living?"

"In-home sales."

"Okay. And Camicazi, what about you?"

"I'm 28. I am a teacher."

"Okay. Teacher…And how long have you guys been married?"

"Ten years."

"Okay. At least we're in agreement about that."

It was a busy afternoon in the "Social Advance Services". Workers were running back and forth, trying to get the papers and file turned in on time. This service was in a business skyscraper, located in a poor neighborhood. Everybody was bustling at their work desks or be on the business phones taking calls. One worker, however, was at his office desk calmly asking questions to troubled married couple. His appearance is what you can say a bit "macho". He was very tall, wore glasses, had unkempt dark hair with some stands of white hair, and had a big, strong built. He was a middle-aged marriage counselor.

"Um…do you have any children," he asks the couple.

"No," Camicazi answered.

"No children," the counselor confirmed, writing it down on his notes. He looks back up at them and then asked, "Do you _want_ any children?"

They were silent for a while, until Camicazi spoke up, "I do."

"Okay," he said, writing it down. He looked over at Eret, who a bit uncomfortable by shifting a little, and said, "Eret?"

"I just think we need to be in a better place," he admitted, "before we bring somebody else into it."

"Okay," he said, but then from the corner of his eye, he saw that Camicazi was going to say something, but then she closed her mouth before any words came out. "Did you want to say something, Camicazi," he asked in concern.

She peered over at Eret, but then looked back at the counselor and said, "I love him. It's just that I think people change. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah. They do," he quickly agreed with a nod. "I often feel like we become a lot of different people, before we actually _settle_ into who we are…Especially when we are _very _young."

"Yeah, but…I mean… we were only 18," Camicazi explained, trying to choke back on her tears. "I'm not the same little girl that was in love with him in high school."

Eret took Camicazi's hand in his, softly stroked it and whispered, "But _I _still love you. I-" Camicazi removes her hand from his and crossed her arms, turning away of him a bit. "Tell me what you want me to do," he said, trying to look directly at her. "I promise I can change." The counselor looked down at his paper for a moment, doing his best to not show his emotions. "Tell me, please," Eret begged.

"Just don't do that," Camicazi exclaimed. Tired of playing nice, Eret looked back at the counselor in defeat and said, "You know what? I-I can't do this!" Eret gets up from the chair and rushed out of the office, while Camicazi was calling to him, "I'm sorry. Eret, don't. I'm sorry!"

The counselor looked a bit surprised that Eret would leave. He glanced back at Camicazi, who looked like she about to cry. Lightly shaking her head, she said, "I don't want to hurt him. He deserves better."

The counselor rubbed his beard, and suggested in understanding, "Better than _you_?"

Feeling her tears cascade, Camicazi quickly grab a tissue and wiped away the wetness on her face. Glancing back at the counselor, she nods her head and sadly whispered, "Yeah."

The counselor had her full attention on Camicazi, tilting his head a little he asks, "Why do you feel that way?" Camicazi could only shrug her shoulders, feeling guilty that Eret wasn't happy with her all these years. "He's a good guy," she wept, softly. "He's consistent and loving. But I feel like we're roommates and not husband and wife."

Chuckling though his throat, the counselor gave a little sly smile and said, "You met someone." Camicazi looked back up at him in shock, and slowly shook her head. The counselor continued, "And he's showing you everything you've been missing. This new guy, he excites you. He buys you flowers and he tells you that you are beautiful. He says all the things that Eret doesn't." He paused for a minute, glimpsing up at Camicazi shock expression. Almost feeling stupid for telling her this, he says, "It doesn't matter to me. I'm not here to judge you. I just think that if you are honest with me, then we can get to the root of the real issues."

Letting out a kind smile this time, he tells Camicazi, "I'd like to tell you a story." Then he adds, "About my cousin, if that's okay." Camicazi was completely silent, quietly urging for the counselor to tell her the story. Clearing his throat he begins, "_Hiccup. That was his name. I knew him so well. We were so close._"

* * *

In the middle of a field with tall grasses, a very little boy, about 4 years old, was walking along the dirt road path, connecting his hand with a young woman's. They were both heading down to a small building right down the street. The young woman sang her heart out in the building, along with a group of people singing in the chore.

_We were raised in a very small town. His mother, Valka, *Laughs* she took us to church five days a week. And __**twice **__on Sundays._

Two boys, one had freckles with green eyes while the other had blue eyes and brown hair, sang along. They didn't enjoy it, because they were bored out of their heads.

_There wasn't a lot of time for fun. And some boys? …Forget about it._

Valka turned around to make sure that the two boys where paying attention. Then she went back to singing the song, the blue eyed boy tried to get the other one's mind off by babbling. The green eyed didn't listen to him; he obeyed his mother by singing along. Valka pointed the book back to the blue eyed to keep him from bothering the green eyed.

_From the moment Hiccup and Jack met, something sparked between them._

A few years later, the same two boys grew a little and had fun in the yard. They ran until they couldn't breath, laughing as they did so. The father looked at the now about 5 years older boys, Hiccup and Jack, with crossed arms. The mother, however, had a pleased smile with the two of them, even giggling a bit.

_They became inseparable. They were the yin and yang to each other._

One night after a few more years passed, Hiccup now a 15 year old, snuck out of his house to meet with Jack, who was standing outside waiting for him to come.

_Now, Stoick, Hiccup's father, tried to keep a strict hand on Hiccup, but Hiccup was in love…And so was Jack._

Moving over to where Jack was at, Hiccup whispers, "Yes, he's asleep. I promise. Come on. Let's go!"

Taking Jack by the hand, they both made a dash out in the fields. They stop over by a big willow tree for them to sit under. They were talking to each other, laughing a couple of times at their jokes, and even had a few cuddles here and there.

"Stop," Jack whispered, his face turn red as Hiccup laughs on.

_You see, love, for Hiccup, seemed to be different from other people. For him, is was all-consuming. It was a breath to life._

The next morning, Stoick looks out the window from the kitchen to see what was going on outside. He walked out the front door to watch the school bus stop at the bus stop, with Hiccup and Jack coming out holding hands. Stoick was disgusted at the two of them, wondering if Hiccup found the right person- _especially _if it's a boy. "I'll see you tomorrow," Jack tells Hiccup, embracing him and then took off to go back home.

_Most times, they didn't even notice that Stoick was watching them._

All Stoick could do was shake his head, frowning a bit as he did so. Hiccup happily walked back home, waving "Hi" to his mother and petting his big black dog on the head.

_Somewhere along the way, he decided he couldn't fight this. Maybe this was meant to be. Or in his own words, "Maybe it was Thor's will."_

Hiccup and Jack stood next to each other, looking up at both Valka and Stoick with begging eyes for Jack marring Hiccup. Valka already gave the two young boys her blessing, but now they where waiting for Stoick's reply.

_Hiccup was so worried when Jack asked for his hand in marriage. He just knew his father would say, "No." But he reluctantly said… _"Yes." Rolling his eyes.

Some time later after the wedding, Hiccup and Jack came running out as husbands. Hiccup was in white as Jack was in black. Everybody at the wedding congratulated and cheered for the two of them, even Valka and Stoick. Hiccup never felt happier in his life.

_I'll tell ya, if smiles were dollars, they would have had millions._

"Bye!" Hiccup yelled out excitedly to his parents, as he and Jack got into a worn out old truck with the back saying, "Just Married." The married couple drove out into their new future together in delight. Stoick and Valka waved Hiccup a good-bye, both crying in tears of joy.

_At last, they were together. And __**life **__began._

Moving into a apartment, Hiccup and Jack raced out the door to get to the truck to move all the furniture inside their room.

_They found this cute little place together._

"I won!" Jack laughed out. "No, I won!" Hiccup said, playfully pushing Jack out the way. They grabbed up a few furniture. With Hiccup running faster than Jack, he yelled, "So slow. Come on! What are you waiting for?" He laughs as Jack rolled his eyes at his Hiccup.

_They didn't have much, but they had each other. And they were more in love than ever._

Jack, with white hair now, was in a small shop checking out a couple of pills. He looked at each one carefully, making sure that they where put in the right bottle.

_Jack's lifelong dream was to work in a small pharmacy that maybe one day he could own._

A big man with tattoos running up and down his arms appeared from a elevator, busy texting to somebody on the phone.

_And Hiccup, well, his dream was to become a marriage counselor. But that wasn't easy. So in the meantime, he found work with Nicholas North, the millionaire matchmaker._

* * *

**A/N: I promise-I _promise_ that the next chapter will be much better since it continues where I left on. Stay tuned for the next one! :)**

**Oh and feel free to commit, it helps me to continue. **


End file.
